Kill the Moon
by AntiqueDemon
Summary: What happens when you're not who you think you are? And your family wants you dead? Please review! If you do, this story might have the will to live. AC


"Hurry! There isn't much time left! You need to go! Go now!" The woman with fiery red hair pushed the teen down the stairs, into the dank basement. The lighting was poor and it was humid and unpleasant for the boy. He was about to protest when the door above him shut in his face. He sighed and trod up the stair, pressing his ear lightly against the wooden door.

Voices on the other side were muffled, and though he couldn't understand them, he could tell they were angry. His brow furrowed and he concentrated harder, wishing that there was a way he could make out what was being said.

Suddenly, loud footsteps thundered across the floor and lighter, panicked ones backed up, stopping outside the very door the boy hovered against.

"Sal, tell me where the boy is! It will do no good to anyone if he lives!"

"No!" The woman's voice was firm, but still retaining the motherly tone of a patient adult speaking to a child. "Henry, think about it! He hasn't a clue what he's done! You can not punish an innocent child for something that not even he knows about! Especially not our own son!" Sal stomped her foot and the boy that hid behind her flinched at the impact.

"It doesn't matter! If he ever learns, he could destroy the entire village! One of him hasn't been born in over a thousand years! And do you know why? Because they're forbidden! Anytime they are discovered, they're slaughtered by the king before they can reach fifteen! Ryan is lucky that he's lived this long! Now the soldiers are coming for him, and he'll be killed much harsher than the death here. Now step aside." Ryan watched the shadows under the door and the larger shape of his father seemed to have a hand raised.

Sal's calm voice grew hysterical. "Henry, he's my little boy! You can't take him from me! Stop-!" A loud smack came from outside the basement and Ryan contained a gasp. His mother's words came to an abrupt halt and the shadows stilled.

The unmistakeable sound of flesh hitting flesh had Ryan in a rage. He didn't know what his parents were talking about but he knew he was on his mothers side. The side where he could live.

"Mom, open the door." Ryan spoke softly, fury keeping his usually goofy tone steady.

His mother didn't sound as nearly together as it had before, in fact, it seemed as if she was on the verge of tears.

"No Ryan. Stay in there. You need to-"

"Mom." His voice left no room for argument. The door slowly opened and he stepped out.

The scene in front of him added fuel to his rage fueled mind. His father stood in front of his mother, holding a wicked looking knife and the hand he had used to slap her with still hung in the air. His mother's beautiful hair was frizzed and her sweet face was turned away from him. His father was a large man, with muscles bulging and a wide girth. He had mousy brown hair that hung in loops around his broad face and small eyes. The only aspect of him that Ryan had taken from him was his stubbornness. His mother, on the other hand, was a tiny woman with a slight waist and large doe eyes. They were a vibrant green and always shone every emotion that passed through her. Surrounding her kind, heart shaped face was a mane of wavy red hair that shone like fire in the sun. It fell in cascades down her neck, to her shoulder, and down the half of her back. Ryan had taken her eyes and hair.

Now Ryan was a curious looking boy. He was a lean young man with red hair, lighter than his mothers, but still noticeably red, and a height of around 5'8. His hair was short at the back, sticking up messily, but nicely in the back, but coming down in front of his face, loose tangles almost reaching his wide eyes. He wasn't huge for his age, but from his work on their farm, you could see a hint of soft muscles under his shirt and vest. Sometimes, in the light, his emerald green eyes held hints of gold flecks and he was often commented on them.

Since he was still just a teen of fifteen, he was not up to his father's height yet but he was tall enough to look him in the eyes without seeming overwhelmed. He stared into his father's plain brown eyes and almost growled with hatred. His father had always been harsh and cold to him, never caring what happened to him, or his mother for that sake. Now, Ryan finally had a reason to let out his anger.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing?" His eyes blazed and white teeth flashed as he spoke so aggressively.

His father looked back at him with a cold look. Blatant dislike etched into his face.

"I'm trying to get by this mad woman so I can rid this kingdom of its biggest problem at the moment. You."

Sal lifted her face and Ryan almost screamed with anger as he saw the reddening hand print across her lovely face. She looked back and forth between the two men and rested a light hand upon Ryan's chest.

"Ryan, leave. This isn't something you need to deal with. Go." She pushed against him but this only made her son more determined to stay, and instead of stepping backward, he stepped forward, into his father's face.

"No. I'm not leaving until I get answers, and until I kick this pig's ass." He snarled in his fathers face and the brown eyes narrowed.

"Watch what you say boy. I'm in favor of killing you anyway, don't give me any more incentive."

"Try my." A large, meaty hand shot out and pelted Ryan in the stomach, causing the boy to double over, coughing.

He stood from his position slowly, going back to staring defiantly into Henry's eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to kill me pig? Huh? Have I killed anyone lately? Burned down any houses? What would the kings men want with me?" He wiped saliva from the corner of his mouth, the punch being the cause.

His father glared at the boy heatedly.

"No reason that you would understand boy. Just be quiet and do as your father tells you."

"What? Roll over and die? I don't think so."

The Knife wielding hand came up from his side and aimed straight for Ryan's stomach. Luckily, a hand shot out and grabbed the man's bicep before the blade could hit its mark.

Sal looked at her husband with something almost like hate.

"Leave Ryan alone Henry. You're nothing but a slave to the king! A pig! Sent to do his bidding." She threw the arm away from herself and stood in front of her son protectively, her slim frame spreading itself as far as it could, trying to cover any possible access to Ryan.

Ryan glared at his father from over his mother's head, watching as the man brought his arm back to himself.

"Sal, we can not leave the boy alive. What he is... he can not remain! Now step aside!"

Sal just shook her head slowly and remained staring at Henry.

The man sighed. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way." His unarmed hard grabbed her arm in a crushing grip and threw her behind him, into the wall, causing a large slam and crack to sound. Ryan stared, horrified as his mother's head hit the wall and bounced, her body falling to the floor after impact.

As his eyes took in the scene of his mother, he had no time to react as the blade swung toward him, and pierced him in the abdomen. Ryan's eyes widened for a moment and he tore them away from Sal's floored form. He looked down at the knife embedded in his stomach and the blood that had begun to form around it, staining his farm work shirt. His father ripped the blade out and let the boy fall.

He walked over to Sal and bent over pressing a finger to her neck. A pulse beat against his fingers and he straitened after a moment. He looked once over at his son and then walked out of the room.

Ryan stared at his mother's back and slowly crawled over to her, blood trailing beneath him. He leaned his body up against the wall and pulled her head into his lap.

He waited until her eyes opened and then smiled gently.

"Hey mom... So, what was all of that about?" His voice was weak, but still held some humor in it, someway finding something funny about the current situation.

Sal returned her son's smile and sat up, wincing as her throbbed.

"Nothing... your father is just drunk..." She brought her hand to her head and touched the tender spot softly.

"Mom, don't lie to me. I'm seriously not that stupid. Dad's always been an asshole but he's never tried to kill me before." He frowned at her and tried to brush hair out of his eyes, sweat forming on his brow and the wound on his stomach being ignored fairly easily.

She sighed.

"Your father knew that this wouldn't kill you..." She brought a hand to his shirt and tugged it upward, revealing blood soaked skin and a narrow puncture. The wound was surprisingly small, Ryan thought and he hesitantly went to touch it.

Sal slapped his hand away and when he turned a questioning glance to her, she pointed.  
>"Look." <p>

H did, and what he saw amazed him.

The injury sizzled and Ryan fidgeted uncomfortably. Threads of skin stretched out to each other from opposite sides of the wound and wormed together. They were sewing his skin back together!

Stem rose from the completed project and Ryan once again went to poke it. This time, his mother let him and he felt nothing but the smooth skin of the norm.

"What the hell...?" He rubbed at the skin, flaking away the already dried blood and stared at his skin. Not a blemish remained of the knife wound. Not a trace.

Sal coughed to get his attention.

"Yes, this is what the King has been trying to destroy. What your father just tried to get rid of. Ryan... you're not like me. Not like your father. Not like anyone you've ever known. There are only a handful of your kind in the entire world. The rest have been hunted down and either imprisoned, or killed. Ryan... I'm so sorry... So sorry..." Tears fell from her green eyes and she brought a hand over her mouth, holding in sobs.

Ryan put an arm around her thin shoulders and squeezed.  
>"Mom... just tell me."<p>

She looked up at him, moisture brimming at her eyes and she took her hand from her mouth and let it fall into her mouth, closing tightly into a fist.

"Ryan... you're a werewolf."


End file.
